Royal Blood
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: A few weeks before Princess Star Butterfly's Coronation as Queen on her eighteenth birthday, the rebellious royal has decided to sneak out of the palace & once again walk among her subjects in the village below. Known to do so by the citizens, her reign has become highly anticipated. Little does the heir to the throne know that this day will lead to an unexpected tragedy.


Star The Martyr

The morning had started out like many for Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni. Finding life in the Royal Palace incredibly boring, she would sneak out and walk the streets of the village below. Over the years, her once elaborate disguise had become nothing more than a plain brown cloak. Wise to their daughter's expeditions, Queen Moon and King River had assigned a guard to follow her discreetly. The blonde haired seventeen year old girl was due to have her birthday in a few weeks and ascend to the throne. Knowing that her trips to the town were going to become more and more infrequent as her duties increased as head of state, the rebellious heiress was bound and determined to make the most of the time she had left as a Princess. Partaking in the local street food and mingling with the townsfolk, the bubbly teen felt as if she were the most popular person in the entire multiverse. Just as her parents had found out about her trips, so did the royal subjects. The commoners loved the fact that their future leader was not afraid to experience what everyday life was for them. She often had the local blacksmith commission various jewelry items for her friends back on Earth.

Earth. That was a place that the teen girl missed more and more with each passing day. Marco had decided to join her in Mewni after high school graduation; the two finally recognizing the love they shared for one another. Usually, the dark haired teen would accompany his lover into town, but she had decided to let him sleep in after a hard night of partying at the Bounce Lounge. Star stumbled upon a few children playing a game in the street that she immediately recognized. Marco had introduced the game of football to the villagers after observing a round fruit laying on the street and playfully kicking it along the ground. It became incredibly popular with the youth and it was now a common sight to see impromptu matches taking place on the muddy streets. Without hesitation, the golden locked teen joined in. Not wanting to discourage the much younger children, she played in a light hearted manner, mostly passing the ball to the other members of her team. After a few minutes, she noticed one young girl sitting off to the side. The red haired child looked to be keeping to herself; looking on in envy as her friends got to play with the future queen of Mewni.

The princess excused herself from the game and walked over to her. "Why aren't you playing with your friends?" the normally bubbly teen girl asked in a calm, yet concerned voice as she took a seat next to the auburn haired child. "I-I got a hurt leg… I can't play…" the girl said in a saddened voice; lifting her blue dress to reveal a cast on her left leg. " _Oh_ …" Star observed. A sudden thought came over the princess. She had seen a spell in her book about healing and wracked her mind to remember it. Thinking back to the chapter she had read about Soupina 'The Strange', she recalled the image of her handing out her healing elixirs to the villagers in the midst of both a plague and famine. "Now… This might sting for a second…" Star explained as she removed her wand from a pouch she carried. "Princess Star! I knew it was you! You're my second favorite Princess ever!" she practically squealed with excitement. "Second favorite?" she asked with an air of curiosity. "Who's your most favorite?" Star asked. "My favorite Princess ever was Cosmica 'The Explorer', 'cause she liked goin' places and doin' things! Even when she became Queen! I wanna explore the entire world when I grow up!" she beamed. "Well… I think that's wonderful! You'll make a fine explorer!" the blonde cheerfully reassured the little girl.

"Reach down to my heart's desire, to heal this wound I require. Remove the pain and suffering, this, my humble offering" Star recited as she held the pink and purple wand to the cast that adorned the child's leg. The wand began to glow a bright yellow as the spell began to work. A sharp pain was felt in the body of the heiress as she observed a yellow light emitting from the center of her chest. The beam shone into the wand and then to the injured girls leg. The feeling was so intense that Star could hardly keep her breath. Sure, she had felt pain before from fighting the forces of evil, but this was on a whole other level from anything she had experienced in her almost eighteen years of life. After a few moments, the spell was over. The white cast disintegrated into dust and fell to the ground before being blown away by the wind. Star collapsed onto the bench as she struggled to regain her breath. "Holy Crap! Is this how Soupina felt after making each bowl of soup during the great corn famine?!" the blonde teen thought to herself. Glancing over with half open eyes, she saw a look of pure joy on the little girl's face as she ran off to join her friends. "Thanks Princess Star!" she shouted. While she felt absolutely drained, the young woman was happy that she was able to cheer the girl up. Observing the game for a few more minutes from the bench, Star felt well enough to get up and begin the trip back to the Palace, where she was certain Marco was still sleeping. "I keep forgetting that he's human and can't handle Time Wine like we can…" she thought to herself.

The bubbly blonde woman was about halfway home when a man in a well-worn black cloak bumped into her. "Hey jerk! There's plenty of street for everyone!" she exclaimed as the mysterious man sprinted away. Once again a sharp pain was felt in her chest, but upon looking down, saw a sight that she couldn't have imagined. The handle of a dagger, about six inches long was protruding from her body. Running her hand along her torso, a slight trickle of blood began to leak out of the wound; staining her sky blue dress. "What the?!" she whispered to herself with alarm. Her mind struggled to wrap around the fact that she had just been stabbed by an assailant. What was once a slight trickle of blood was becoming a steady stream, running down the front of her dress before cascading to the muddy road below. Clutching her chest, she meandered to the side of the path, grabbing onto the edge of a building; leaving a bloody handprint behind as a grim souvenir. The guardian, meanwhile, was attending to a calzone that foretold his death. "Execution" it simply muttered, which drew a raised eyebrow as he started to dig in. Star doubled over in pain as the blood continued to seep out of the wound; each step more agonizing than the previous. "Who would do such a thing?!" she weakly questioned herself.

Marco had awoken from his slumber and gotten dressed; clutching his head as he dealt with a hangover from the Time Wine that he, Star and Ponyhead had enjoyed at the Bounce Lounge. The whole night was a blur to the seventeen year old, but the bit he did remember seemed fun. While nobody could keep up with the insane dancing skills of Star, he thought that he had managed to hold his own. Noticing that his Princess was absent from the bedroom, he set out to find her. After an exhaustive search of the Palace, the brown haired teen concluded that she must have snuck out. After a short walk, he arrived in the village at the base of the mountain, where Star liked to walk around and observe her subjects. "She's gonna make a great Queen…" the red hoodie clad teenager thought to himself as he began to search his girlfriend's usual haunts. Star, meanwhile, had stumbled back into the street as she felt the life literally draining out of her. "Help!" she weakly shouted; unfortunately failing to draw attention to herself. A moment later, things went dark for the young woman and she collapsed in a heap to the slightly muddy street below. A woman pulling a cart full of exquisite rugs was first to notice the person lying in the middle of the road. "Damn drunks and their corn whiskey…" she thought to herself as she approached the brown cloaked person. Turning them over, a look of sheer horror came over her face as she immediately recognized the young woman. "PRINCESS STAR!" the villager, who was in her mid-twenties shouted. "HELP! HELP!" she hollered with all her might, drawing a crowd. The dark crimson liquid continued to pour out of the wound as the merchant wondered if she should remove the dagger from her chest. Marco was about to head home to give Star a call on her phone, when a commotion caught his attention. "What's going on?" he asked as the teen approached the outer edge of the circle that had formed around the scene. "I dunno… Someone passed out in the street…" the tall and gruff man grunted. "I NEED A DOCTOR!" a female voice bellowed as Marco continued to make his way to the front of the crowd.

Star groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a brown haired woman leaned over her. "Wha?..." the blonde teen struggled to say. "Save your energy Princess… Help's on the way…" the woman reassured the wounded heiress. Star's bright blue eyes peered down to observe that what was a simple stream of blood before now formed a river on her dress. "M-My… My wand… I-In my pouch…" she weakly said while pointing to the leather satchel that was attached to her. Removing the bright pink and purple staff from the bag, she handed it to the Princess. Her blood soaked hands struggled to grasp the wand as she began to recite a spell. "Reach down to m-my heart's des-desire, to heal this… wound I require. Remo… Remove this pain and s-suffering, this, my humble offering" Star struggled to say as she began to cough up blood. The wand briefly lit up and the yellow beam began to shine from her body, before illuminating the wand. "I-It's working…" she thought to herself as tears escaped her sapphire eyes. As quickly as the spell began to work, it stopped; the yellow light fading from sight. Marco, meanwhile, had made his way to the front of the crowd and saw a truly horrifying sight. There, on the muddy streets of the village, lies the love of his life, Princess Star Butterfly. Her chest was awash in her own crimson blood and the handle of a dagger was protruding from it. "STAR!" he exclaimed as the teen fell to his knees and grasped the hand of his lover. "M-Marco…" the blonde teen weakly replied as a stream of tears escaped her eyes yet again.

A doctor finally arrived; the grim look on his face far from reassuring. "Hmm…" the elderly man stated as he held his chin in his hand. "Well… It looks as if she's been stabbed…" he commented. "NO SHIT!" Marco exploded. The absurdity of the doctor's comment and Marco's reaction caused the Princess to chuckle a bit; which she immediately regretted. "We could try removing the knife, but it could be the only thing keeping her alive as well… If I removed it, she may perish…" the grey haired man explained. "H-How about a healing spell?" Marco asked in desperation. "T-Tried it…" Star weakly explained as she clutched the hand of her Prince. "Ooo! I know! I'll open up a portal to an emergency room on Earth!" the young man exclaimed as he removed his interdimensional scissors from the pocket of his scarlet hoodie. "I don't think her body could handle that…" a familiar voice said. It belonged to Glossaryck. He emerged from the satchel and took in the scene before him. He was immediately reminded of Queen Sky's passing nearly forty years ago. "Glossaryck… Th-There's gotta be a spell or something that can fix this!" Marco exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry Prince Marco, but the power of the Princess' spells are only as strong as she is, both in the physical and the spiritual sense" he despondently explained. "I-I'm so sorry Marco… I-I should have been more careful… I should have waited for you…" the Princess said as she coughed up more blood. The edge of her vision began to fade away and the blonde teen knew she didn't have much time left. "T-Tell my parents th-that I love them… A-And that I'm sorry… For ruining everything…" Star said as she broke down. The street merchant continued to comfort the young woman, stoking the soft blonde hair of the Princess. "Star… You didn't ruin anything… Whoever did this is the one who did…" Marco tried to explain to his girlfriend. "I-I'm the only one who can rule the kingdom… W-When I die… So does… T-The Kingdom…" the Princess softly stated, causing a murmur to break out in the large crowd that had assembled. "That's not entirely true, Your Highness…" Glossaryck commented.

A confused look came over both Star and Marco's face. "When Queen Sky was killed… Princess Moon ascended to the throne… Her sister, for the sake of the continuity of the kingdom was sent into hiding. Comet, The Hidden, would be next in line for the throne…" Glossaryck explained. "M-Mom doesn't have a sister…" Star said as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "That's what you all were supposed to think… You see, after Queen Moon defeated Toffee and the monster army he commanded, she cast a spell to cause everyone to forget about her younger sister… Including Comet herself… She took on the name Helena and became a simple weaver, much like her mother before her" the small blue man revealed to a stunned Prince and Princess. "Well… at least I'm not the end of the line…" Star weakly said to herself as a slight smile broke out on her face. "Sadly, Comet passed on a few years ago… But she did have a daughter… She should be about twenty-six by now…" Glossaryck added. The simple villager, who had stopped to attend to the fallen member of the royal family, was beside herself. She had a mother who was a weaver. She was also twenty-six years old and had lost her mother a few years ago. "No way… There's no way…" she uttered to herself as she took in what the magical guide had revealed. Star, meanwhile, continued to slip away. "M-Marco… You have to find this hidden Princess… M-Marry her… A-And… Keep the kingdom alive…" she instructed her lover as a steady stream of dark crimson blood trailed from the corner of her mouth. "Star… I could never marry anyone else but you… I could never love anyone else but you…" the distraught young man replied. "Marco… Th-This is my last request… Please honor it… I-I have to go now… I-I… I… _Love you_ …" the Princess said as she drew her last breath and closed her sapphire eyes for one final time. "I love you too Star… I love you too…" the Prince said as he kissed his Princess for one final time.

The crowd erupted in great sadness as the reality sank in that the future ruler of Mewni had passed on. Fear and uncertainty soon ran rampant, as the very fate of the kingdom now hinged on some unknown woman. After kissing the forehead of the fallen Princess, the street merchant rose to her feet. She trembled with fear as she was unsure of how her announcement would go over with the worried crowd. "M-My name is Terrene, daughter of Helena, and heir to throne of Mewni!…" she bellowed over the rumbling crowd. Silence washed over the crowd like a tidal wave; the subjects unsure if they were truly in the presence of their next ruler or not. The only person who was unmoved by this statement was Prince Marco Diaz, who attended to the lifeless body of his lover. Glossaryck took a good look at the young woman as a pair of light pink roses appeared on her cheeks. He removed the wand from the muddy street and handed it to the woman who proclaimed to be the new Princess of Mewni. Upon grasping the wand, it changed form. The familiar bright pink and purple staff transformed into a simple black, silver and purple staff, with a violet rose replacing the golden star at the center of the wand. "Princess Star Butterfly is dead! Long live Princess Terrene Butterfly!" a man from the crowd shouted. "Here! Here!" the rest of the crowd responded. Lost in the excitement that the kingdom would indeed survive the scare was the fact that the former heir to the throne still lie in the muddy street of the village. Terrene dropped to a knee and placed a hand on the younger Prince, who continued to openly weep at the passing of his lover. "Marco… I-I'm so sorry for your loss…" she began with a soft voice; knowing how much hurt he must be feeling. Looking into the eyes of the distraught young man, she remembered Star's dying wish that he marry the new Princess. "Thank you Terrene… I mean, Your Highness…" the brown haired man said with an air of respect.

The chestnut haired woman walked to the cart that only half an hour ago was her only purpose in life and proceeded grab her grandest rug. Selecting the red and gold tapestry, she placed it on the ground next to the fallen Star Butterfly. She began to carefully move the body of the deceased Princess onto the soft mat with help from Marco. Aiming her wand at the cart, she tried to think of what a transformation spell would sound like. "Grandus, Tranformus… Uh… Cartus?..." she said with hesitation as the wand glowed purple and shot a beam at the wooden vehicle. What emerged from the light was a grand white carriage with a glass case on top. With the help of some of the stronger men in the crowd, Marco and Terrene placed the slain Princess onto the cart. Two warnicorns were attached to the front of the carriage and soon the Prince and Princess were on their way to the Royal Palace, where they were to break the news of Star's untimely passing to Queen Moon and King River.

The following days and weeks were very trying for both the Royal Family and the entire Kingdom of Mewni. Upon Marco's request, Star was briefly installed as Queen, earning the name Queen Star 'The Martyr'. A grand funeral was held for the fallen Queen, complete with all of her friends from Earth and other dimensions. Keeping his promise, Prince Marco did indeed marry Princess Terrene, who came to be known as Queen Terrene 'The Proxy'. Their rule was largely uneventful, although peace with the Monsters was finally achieved towards the end of their reign. Queen Terrene gave birth to a single daughter, Princess Aurora, who much like her parents, had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Marco dedicated the rest of his life to finding Star's assassin, which he finally did after twenty-two years of relentless searching across the multiverse. Tracking the man down in a wasteland, he had an opportunity to take mercy on the person who had snuffed out the brilliant light of his beloved Star. Instead, Marco decided to take the assassin back to Mewni and publicly execute him. After assembling the entire kingdom, he prepared to end the life of the man who had taken all that he loved. Pulling back the black cloak, he was met with an image that haunted him. The killer resembled him greatly, save for a scar on his left eye and a light blue tuft of hair that stood out from the otherwise dark brown mane. "What the?!" King Marco exclaimed. "Father… Forgive me… I had to…" the man pleaded as the King raised his blade; prepared to strike the death blow. "I'm NOT your father!" Marco angrily exclaimed. "DADDY! PLEASE DON'T!" a young female's voice called out. It belonged to his daughter Aurora, who ran towards the stage and wrapped her arms around her father, who was adorned in a shining suit of armor. "Aurora, you don't understand. This is the only way… I have to do this… For Star…" he explained to his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"Is this what Star would want?" Aurora questioned her father. A look of doubt came over the King's face. He looked to his Queen for guidance, but found none. She understood that Star was his first and true love. While she detested violence herself, she understood why her husband was doing what he was. To avenge his fallen lover might finally release that pain he had been holding inside for decades. Glancing into his daughter's eyes, he lowered the blade to the ground, dropped to a knee and embraced his daughter. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways Aurora… I almost let my Dark Side win…" he said with a thankful tone. "I could have killed him… But what would that have done? It wouldn't bring back Star… And you're right… She wouldn't want me to do this. She was always compassionate. Kind. Selfless…" the King explained to his thirteen year old daughter. "In fact, do you know what the last ever spell she cast was?" the brown haired man asked. "No…" Aurora asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It was a healing spell… For a little girl with a broken leg… S-So she could play with her friends…" Marco said as tears formed in his eyes. "Wow… That was so nice of her Daddy…" Aurora replied with amazement. "That was the Star I knew… And to be honest… I see a lot of her in you…" he said as he broke the embrace and rose back to his feet. "Lock him up!" the King shouted as a few large knights escorted the assassin off the stage, while the crowd pelted him with rotten vegetables. "Thank you for sparing me Father!" the man shouted as he was led away. "Daddy, why does that man keep calling you 'Father'?" the teenager asked. "He's just a crazy man honey… The only person I'm a father of is you dear…"

Two years had passed since the day of the halted execution and Princess Aurora was roaming the streets of the village, much like Star used to do. Unknown to the brunette royal, she was being closely followed by someone with ill intent. She stopped to buy some Nachos, which had become a hit in the Kingdom since King Marco 'The Merciful' had introduced them. Meanwhile, the assailant drew a crossbow. Locating her target, the assassin pressed the trigger, releasing the deadly projectile towards the defenseless Princess. Aurora felt a shove and tumbled to the ground; her nachos falling to the dusty path below. "Hey! What gives!" the Princess yelled as she picked herself up off the street and dusted herself off. Looking to her left, she observed a woman with fiery red hair lying on the ground; an arrow sticking out of her torso. "OHMYGOD!" Aurora screamed as the assassin started across the street, a dagger concealed under her cloak. "Save yourself…" the injured woman weakly instructed the Princess as she pointed to the attacker, who was now only about five yards from her. Removing the wand from her satchel, she thought quickly. "Super Sticky Bubble Gum Restraint!" she shouted as a bright pink light blasted out of the wand. The would-be assassin was stopped in her tracks as she was sealed in the sticky substance.

Aurora turned her attention back to the woman who had spared her life by taking the arrow. "How did you know?" the brunette teen asked the quickly fading woman. "The day Princess Star died, I vowed to never let it happen again…" she said as blood poured out of the wound. "But why? Why are we so important to you?" the brunette asked as a few guards began to show up and apprehend the assailant. "Because… Princess Star healed me…" she gasped as the world began to fade away. "You mean? You were the little girl?!" Aurora asked with excitement. "Yeah… Th-That was me… B-Because she used that spell on me, she couldn't save h-herself that day…" the redhead replied as a frown formed on her face. "Maybe I ca-" the Princess began before being cut off. "No… I read up on it… I-It can only be used once… All… All it would do is weaken you… Thank you… But I got my gift from a Princess many years ago… Queen Star… I'm coming to thank you…" the woman coughed before drawing her last breath. "Thank you for saving me…" the brunette said before closing her green eyes. "Guards! Stop!" Aurora shouted as they dragged the combative woman away. The armored men threw the would-be assassin to the feet of the Princess, thinking that she may execute her in the street.

The hazel eyed royal pulled back the cloak and revealed the face of the woman, who appeared to be only a year or two older than her. "You! What's your name?!" Aurora shouted. "Elizabeth… Princess Elizabeth of Mewni, Daughter of Queen Star…" she began. "Liar! Queen Star died a virtuous woman! She bore no children!" the Princess shouted. One of the guards handed their sword to Aurora, assuming that she would not stand for that kind of heresy, especially against Queen Star 'The Martyr'. "What? No… I don't want this…" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Take her away! Lock her up!" the teenager exclaimed in a shrill voice. "Wait! Please! I really am the daughter of Queen Star! I-I can prove it!" Elizabeth pleaded with the heiress. "You're just as delusional as that Jam guy who says he's the son of my father, King Marco and Aunt Jackie!" Aurora exclaimed as the guards continued to drag the woman away.

Author's Note: So… This is my first attempt at a Star Vs The Forces Of Evil FanFic… So please be kind. I had this idea in my head for a little while now, and after reading various other fanfics, comics and fan art, wanted to give it a go. Pretty much, towards the end, it's kinda my feelings on the whole 'Ship Wars' thing that's going on now. If you guys like this, I may write other one offs, but I think that trying to keep track of one AU with my Gravity Falls FanFics might be all that I have in me. Feel free to leave reviews! I read every one of them and they really help inspire me. Enjoy!

My playlist for this chaper:

Kygo/Ellie Goulding – "First Time"

Alan Walker – "Alone"

Galantis – "Hunter"

The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart – "Anymore"

School Of Seven Bells – "Windstorm"

All That Remains – "For You"

Disturbed - "Inside The Fire"

Red Sun Rising - "Emotionless"


End file.
